


Effetto Urban is what I got

by LucyInTheS



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, durante XF9, limoni in bagno, what i got nel 5 live
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheS/pseuds/LucyInTheS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ma va, non ci credo!" aveva esclamato Fedez, buttandosi all'indietro sullo schienale del divano.<br/>Quei due, gli avevano appena candidamente rivelato - davanti a lui, il coach, e le telecamere - di avere avuto problemi anche prima dell'ultima esibizione - il solito "effetto urban"? -. In particolare, stavolta, tali problemi consistevano nel fatto che erano stati in bagno, fino a pochi secondi prima di essere portati sul palco.<br/>Fedez ridacchiò e si chiese come poteva essere andata per davvero quella storia. <i>Effetto Urban o...?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Effetto Urban is what I got

 

Effetto Urban is _What I got_

  


“Eccovi! Qua ci sono i vostri outfit per stasera ragazzi” erano appena entrati nello stanzino e già la costumista li aveva accolti con voce squillante, muovendosi verso degli abiti appesi a una rella sulla destra. Stavano per affrontare le prove prima della puntata live e, come ogni giovedì, erano stati indirizzati da quella ragazza gentile che li stava aspettando per stabilire cosa indossare durante l'esibizione. A volte storcevano il naso, se qualcuno dei capi d'abbigliamento non era di loro gradimento, ma erano solitamente soddisfatti di ciò che gli veniva proposto. Questo probabilmente era da attribuirsi al merito della costumista di aver compreso abbastanza bene le loro personalità e i loro gusti. Diedero uno sguardo ai vestiti che stava indicando: colori neutri, scuri, capi comodi, stile easy. Gennaro si limitò ad annuire – vestiti nei canoni, niente che lo entusiasmasse ma anche niente che lo disgustasse – mentre Alessio, avanzò un commento. “Bello il maglione! Ma lui non ne ha uno? Cioè... Rimane solo in maglietta?” la ragazza, sulla trentina, di fronte a loro sembrò pensarci un attimo su – dall'espressione che assunse pareva si stesse chiedendo “Già, perché per lui non ci abbiamo pensato? Ah, già” – schioccò le dita, ricordandosi che “Laura – l'altra costumista – mi ha fatto notare che sembra sempre un po' un fagotto con i maglioni, le felpone. Diciamo che non gli donano, ecco.” Alessio assunse un'espressione un po' delusa, ma anche contrariata, mentre il compagno spostò lo sguardo verso il soffitto, sempre senza proferire verbo, in quello che Daniela interpretò come un gesto leggermente stizzito. Ripensandoci si chiese come aveva potuto essere così indelicata, facendo quell'osservazione con tanta leggerezza. “Ma possiamo rimediare, eh. In fin dei conti si tratta solo di trovarne uno della giusta taglia!” ridacchiò, mostrando lieve imbarazzo per la sua goffaggine, mentre indietreggiava facendo segno ai ragazzi che sarebbe subito andata in cerca di questo fantomatico maglione abbastanza... piccolo.

Rimasto solo con lui, Gennaro arricciò le labbra e puntò gli occhi in quelli di Alessio, in un muto rimprovero per aver tirato fuori quell'argomento. Sentendosi sotto accusa quest'ultimo disse “Già non sei molto in salute, non mi sembra il caso di farti andare in giro mezzo nudo peggiorando la situazione!” Il biondo sorrise e alzò gli occhi, come se si fosse improvvisamente ricordato di qualcosa che gli era passato di mente. “A proposito di mezzo nudo...” scandì, e con un mezzo passo in avanti si avvicinò e allungò le mani al petto del suo ragazzo.  
Questo si ritrasse quasi immediatamente “Dai, no! Guarda che ora quella torna indietro!”

“Sei un fifone!” sbuffò Gennaro “E poi non stavo mica facendo niente di male, questo poteva essere benissimo un _amichevole_ gesto di _amicizia_ tra _amici_.” ignorò gli occhi al cielo del moro e proseguì “Piuttosto, stasera avrei intenzione di fare ben di peggio.”

Lasciò che quell'insinuazione facesse breccia tra i suoi pensieri e poi studiò la reazione che aveva provocato in Alessio, sorpresa e un po' preoccupata.

“Cos- Dove, scusa?”

“Sai, magari, durante le esibizioni degli altri potremmo sparire un attimo in bagno.”

“Certo, e secondo te non se ne accorge nessuno se stiamo chiusi in bagno venti minuti?”

Gennaro era pronto a quelle obiezioni, sapeva che ci sarebbe stato un pochino da sudare per convincerlo.

“Vedi? Tu esageri! Chi ha mai parlato di venti minuti” Alessio stava per obiettare qualcosa – _per meno di venti minuti non credo ne valga la pena, Gennà_ – ma l'altro aggiunse, con tono estremamente serio e l'espressione più supplichevole e bisognosa che potesse sfoderare “Davvero, mi basta anche poco. Mi basta qualche bacio, qualche abbraccio...”

Alessio si portò la mano destra al viso, per darsi qualche secondo per riflettere. Ovviamente lo desiderava anche lui, ma la routine in cui erano entrati con l'ingresso nel programma non lasciava davvero spazio a queste tenerezze. A parte il fatto che cercavano di non abbandonarsi a gesti che dichiarassero la loro relazione agli occhi degli altri – anche se entrambi, ormai, avevano il serio sospetto che qualcuno tra gli altri concorrenti avesse intuito la situazione – , se anche si fossero concessi di uscire allo scoperto, non sembrava esistere mai la situazione e l'atmosfera giusta per scambiarsi i gesti d'affetto a cui erano abituati da qualche mese a quella parte. Erano sempre, alternativamente, troppo stanchi, troppo stressati, circondati da troppa gente, impegnati a suonare o impegnati a insultarsi a vicenda perché _di suonare oggi proprio non se ne parla, Alè, non mi riesce un cazzo!_

Qualche carezza e qualche bacetto a fior di labbra erano volati fra i due, ma sempre nella fretta e nell'ansia di non essere visti, appena venivano lasciati un attimo soli e senza telecamere: una rarità.

Alessio pensava di essersi tutto sommato ormai abituato alla grande a quell'assenza di intimità, cercava di non pensarci e solitamente, a parte qualche momento di debolezza, gli riusciva piuttosto bene... Gli sarebbe forse riuscito anche in quel momento se Gennaro, dopo aver appena ritirato fuori l'argomento, non fosse rimasto a fissarlo con quegli occhioni da cucciolo bisognoso.

“E va bene” incominciò allora, bloccandosi subito per l'irrompere nella stanza di due membri dei Landlord. Si erano scambiati gesti di saluto a vicenda, prima che i nuovi entrati si fiondassero verso una pila di vestiti all'altro capo della stanza, curandosi di dare le spalle ai due precedenti occupanti.

“Ne riparliamo stasera, comunque.” Alessio concluse così il discorso, lasciando intendere all'altro che forse avrebbe gradito ritrattare qualche punto di quell'accordo, per poi girarsi verso Gianluca per intavolare con disinvoltura un discorso sulla loro performance.

  


*

  


Vestirsi, svestirsi, salire e scendere dal palco, rivedere la musica, ripassare il testo; i preparativi per _What I got_ non gli avevano lasciato tregua, anche perché quella canzone non la conoscevano prima dell'assegnazione, quindi per loro quell'esibizione si era presentata come l'ennesima sfida incartata in uno strato d'ansia da prestazione. Di tempo per parlare non ce n'era stato e quando la puntata live di X-Factor aveva acceso i riflettori sul palco per dare il via allo show, Alessio non stava più nemmeno pensando al discorso che avevano affrontato poche ore prima.

La prima manche andò via liscia: un'esibizione brevissima su un pezzo che avevano già cantato era quasi rilassante rispetto alle altre esperienze fatte fino a quel momento su quel palco. C'era stata della tensione nel momento in cui veniva annunciato il primo eliminato della serata, seguita dal sollievo per l'essersi salvati, insieme ai loro amici.

La seconda iniziò con l'esibizione di Giò, che rimasero a guardare dagli schermi dietro al palco, perché per nulla al mondo si sarebbero persi l'amico che cantava _Sex on fire_.

Lo aspettarono per commentare insieme a lui e a Davide la sua performance. L'amico, più grande di loro, ancora pieno di adrenalina in corpo riversò su di loro un fiume di parole sulle sue sensazioni e sui commenti dei giudici, mente loro ribattevano comunicandogli le loro impressioni da “spettatori”, assicurandogli che aveva spaccato.

Quando la discussione si fu esaurita, Gennaro, sempre determinato a mantenere l'accordo preso con il compagno, diede di gomito ad Alessio e si alzò, uscendo da quella postazione da cui osservavano quello che stava accadendo sul palco e aspettandosi di essere seguito a breve dal compagno. Si fermò alla fine del corridoio che da lì, con un'ulteriore curva, portava ai bagni, per dare tempo all'altro di raggiungerlo. Mentre aspettava Alessio, sopraggiunse Enrica, che si sfogò con lui riguardo alle sue ansie prima di salire sul palco, alla carica che le dava il pezzo e al timore di strafare che però la affliggeva. Parlava, gesticolava, gli posava una mano sul braccio, poi si abbandonava con la testa sulla sua spalla, mente Gennaro si sforzava di seguire i suoi discorsi e di annuire e replicare ogni tanto con qualche battuta che la facesse ridere. Infine arrivò il suo momento di esibirsi e la ragazza sparì, lasciandolo a chiedersi dove accidenti fosse finito Alessio e cosa stava aspettando a raggiungerlo. Mentalmente fece il conto: mancavano solo i Moseek e Davide e poi sarebbe toccato a loro. 

Infastidito, con le maniche del maglione che gli era stato procurato che gli prudevano sugli avambracci, ripercorse all'indietro il corridoio alla ricerca del moro. Lo trovò che chiacchierava con Shorty e Luca, apparentemente riguardo all'esibizione di quest'ultimo, che si era da poco conclusa. Gli passò di fianco tossicchiando sonoramente e andò a sedersi sui gradoni, un paio di metri alla sinistra di Elisa, le braccia conserte al petto e le labbra che si esprimevano in un broncio accennato.

Di certo il suo gesto non era passato inosservato e in breve produsse gli effetti desiderati: Alessio si staccò dagli altri due, che continuarono a parlare, e si avvicinò a Gennaro, arrivando a fronteggiarlo, con uno sguardo in cui il biondo non riusciva a trovare un'espressione sufficientemente colpevole.

Allora si alzò, pochi centimetri di altezza a dividerli, e disse con un tono alquanto autoritario “Vieni”, girandosi e cominciando a camminare senza nemmeno controllare di averlo alle proprie spalle, ed essendone tuttavia certo. Faceva bene, perché in effetti Alessio gli era dietro, sfilando davanti ai concorrenti seduti che, avendo osservato la scena, avevano immaginato che il biondo volesse per un qualche motivo fargli una ramanzina, a giudicare dalla serietà con cui si era atteggiato.

  


*

  


Un gemito di dolore sfuggì dalle labbra di Gennaro, quando il suo fondoschiena entrò in contatto, con poca grazia, con la ceramica del lavandino, e fu anche piuttosto sicuro di essersi appena procurato un livido.

Erano rimasti a limonare schiacciati uno sull'altro contro le piastrelle colorate del muro del bagno come due liceali, finché Alessio aveva deciso di trascinarlo fino al lavandino per cercare di farlo sedere sopra esso. “Ahi! Ma allora un po' ti mancavo” gli disse Genn sorridendo, felice del fatto che finalmente anche il moro si fosse un po' sciolto, mentre inizialmente l'aveva percepito teso e un po'... _fuori allenamento?_

Alessio non rispose a quella provocazione, si limitò a lasciare un altro bacio su quelle labbra che già vedeva più arrossate del solito. Anche se le attenzioni di Gennaro stavano facendo effetto su di lui, una parte della sua mente continuava ad andare all'esibizione, ai compagni d'avventura che avevano lasciato seduti qualche metro più in là per correre ad appartarsi, continuava ad immaginarsi gente che arrivava e apriva all'improvviso la porta del bagno, si vedeva salire sul palco con un succhiotto violaceo sul collo.

“Oh, ma non sta per toccare a noi?”, “L'hai sentita anche tu quella voce che ci chiamava?”, “Genn, guarda che lì poi si vede!”, erano alcune delle frasi che, preoccupato, aveva soffiato all'orecchio del compagno, che lo baciava, andava a sfiorare con le labbra nuovi lembi di pelle per poi tornare sulla sua bocca, con l'intento di zittirlo – _la pianti di rovinare l'atmosfera?_ –.

All'ennesimo richiamo alla realtà di Alessio, Gennaro si trovò a rispondergli “Dai Alè, guarda che se mi rilasso poi canto meglio! Sta buono, fallo per noi.” la voce segnata da una sorta di supplica, mentre cercava di liberarsi del maglione nero che lo stava facendo letteralmente soffocare dal caldo, lanciato poi con una certa foga da qualche parte vicino al calorifero.

Passando le mani sulla schiena dell'altro sollevò anche il suo, chiedendosi in effetti come facesse a resistere con quel capo di lana addosso, poi le fece scorrere su ogni centimetro che poteva raggiungere, su fino alle spalle contratte nel gesto dell'abbraccio, e giù fino al bordo dei jeans. Seguì con le dita l'orlo di denim fino ad arrivare al bottone, con cui cominciò a trafficare nel tentativo di slacciarlo, non senza qualche protesta di Alessio, quando sentirono nitidamente una voce maschile urlare “Siete qua? Ragazzi, tocca a voi!”

_Cazzo._

Gennaro si lasciò sfuggire più d'una imprecazione, mentre Alex, dopo aver trattenuto il respiro per lo spavento, farfugliò “Sì – sì, veniamo subito.” Da dietro la porta udirono a malapena una battutina seguita da una risata, Genn impegnato ad aprire il rubinetto dell'acqua fredda per darsi una rinfrescata, Alessio intento a risistemarsi i vestiti e darsi un tono. Si catapultarono poi verso l'uscio, verso quell'uomo che li stava aspettando pazientemente di fronte alla soglia per condurli a passo di marcia fino al palco. Prima di essere sbattuti sotto ai riflettori, davanti alla platea, ci fu spazio per un ultimo sguardo, da parte di Alessio, concentrato ma grato di non dover attaccare lui a cantare, che cercava negli occhi dell'altro la stessa determinazione.

  


*

  


Dopo l'esibizione, andata piuttosto bene, inizialmente non ci fu spazio per alcuna scena imbarazzante con gli amici, nessuna battuta, nulla che gli ricordasse o facesse pesare di essere stati praticamente prelevati di peso dal bagno appena prima di una performance in prima tv.

Mentre l'ultimo cantante in gara si esibiva, stavano parlando con Davide di quanto tutto sommato fossero soddisfatti, rassicurati anche dall'amico che la prova era stata ottima, quando la costumista, Daniela, li raggiunse ed esclamò “Ho visto che alla fine avete deciso di optare per gli outfit iniziali! Senza il maglione!” , con un sorriso aggiunse “La prossima volta non mi immergo più nel magazzino per voi, se poi siete così indecisi” senza che in realtà suonasse come un vero rimprovero.

Alessio abbozzò una risposta – _ehm, sì, abbiamo cambiato idea_ – che comunque non venne granché ascoltata dalla ragazza, già presa a parlare e seguire un collega che passava di lì. Chi fece caso a quel lieve imbarazzo improvvisamente calato tra i due “compagni di band” fu Davide, che elaborò una sua personale versione della fine che poteva aver fatto quel maglione, che in effetti, si ricordò, aveva visto addosso a Genn fino a poco prima. Fino a quando i ragazzi erano stati con loro nell'area comune, prima di sparire dietro alla porta dei servizi igienici.

Queste chiacchiere un po' frivole fra i tre furono interrotte dal momento di risalire sul palco per il verdetto della seconda manche, che avrebbe decretato gli artisti in ballottaggio. Nessuno si aspettava quello che poi effettivamente successe quella sera: Giò fu tra i peggiori, o meglio, tra i meno votati, e dovette affrontare una sfida con i Landlord. Alessio e Gennaro, inutile dirlo, vissero quei momenti quasi con la stessa ansia e tensione che avrebbero provato se fossero stati loro stessi al posto di Giò. Insieme a Shorty, cercarono di darsi sostegno a vicenda, e tutte le peripezie e i buffi episodi successi in precedenza furono per un attimo dimenticati, cancellati.

Quando infine Giò si salvò fu festa, salti, gioia espressa in ogni maniera, fisica e verbale, promesse di stare in piedi a cazzeggiare fino a tardi, dichiarazioni di affetto e complimenti.

Si stavano infine, stanchi ma ancora capaci di saltellare in preda all'euforia verso l'uscita, agganciati uno all'altro, dirigendo verso il loft, quando Gennaro notò l'assenza improvvisa di Davide.

“Ohi, ma dov'è Shorty? Ma non era qui fino a un attimo fa?” chiese alzando il tono di voce per farsi sentire da Giò, che stava abbracciato ad Alessio al suo fianco sinistro – Genn aggrappato al destro.

“Mi ha detto che andava un attimo in bagno, arriva subito.” tagliò corto Giò, cambiando poi argomento. Rallentarono il passo per aspettarlo, fino a quando lo videro spuntare dalle porte dell'arena dove si svolgeva lo show, loro ormai da due minuti a gelare al freddo dettato dalle temperature invernali di Milano. Con l'aria trafelata li raggiunse muovendo passi veloci, chiamando “Genn” una prima volta, fermandosi poi accanto a loro e, con gli occhi leggermente sgranati, posando una mano sulla spalla di Gennaro, ripeté “Genn, mi sa che hai perso qualcosa in bagno!”

“Cos-” il biondo non fece quasi in tempo a spostare lo sguardo, confuso, sul fagotto nero che teneva nelle mani, che Giò tossicchiò ad alta voce un “Sì, la verginità!” subito soffocato da una sonora risata a cui subito fece eco quella di Shorty, ancora più sguaiata.

I due ragazzi, vittime _innocenti_ dello scherzo, li guardavano increduli, non capacitandosi di trovarsi davvero nella situazione in cui due nuovi carissimi amici, a cui tuttavia avevano cercato di tenere nascosta la loro relazione con ogni sforzo possibile nelle ultime settimane, li stavano sfottendo apertamente per aver pomiciato in bagno, come se fosse cosa normale, risaputa e _ovvia_. Si stavano persino scambiando pugni e strette di approvazione per quello scherzetto, sotto ai loro occhi!

Dopo che Genn ebbe più volte cercato di replicare qualcosa senza successo, Alessio con lo sguardo perso, puntato ai loro piedi e la faccia infilata nel bavero del giaccone fino al naso, Davide si rivolse ai due: “Eddai ragazzi, si scherza! Non avrete mica pensato che non l’avevamo capito, no?”  
Giò annuiva di fianco a lui, ma a Gennaro sembrava ancora tutto così surreale, come in un sogno, che per qualche istante ancora si limitò solo a guardarli con un sorriso imbarazzato, prima di proferire parola. “È che… non me l’aspettavo- così. Cioè, siete due stronzi, ok?” disse, alzando la voce, ma ancora sorridendo di sbieco. “Soprattutto tu Giò, guarda che quella l’ho persa molto tempo fa!”  
Giò alzò le mani di fronte al dito ossuto che gli veniva puntato contro, minaccioso – _non si sa mai_ , borbottò.–  
All’ultima battuta del biondo aveva ridacchiato anche Alessio, finalmente ripresosi dallo shock di quella situazione, che si limitò a specificare, stringendosi nelle spalle leggermente sollevate “Comunque non abbiamo fatto niente di che, eh”, per finire subito coperto dai versi degli altri che gli lasciavano intendere che minimizzare non serviva e che, comunque, non gli credevano.  
Così, con qualche altra battuta e un paio di spinte amichevoli e vicendevoli colpetti col gomito, si avviarono verso il loft, i due compagni ora consapevoli del fatto che forse nei giorni e nelle settimane seguenti che li aspettavano all’interno del programma, avrebbero potuto concedersi qualche attenzione in più, almeno fintanto che erano in compagnia di Davide e Giò.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ciao gente! Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qua...  
> Insomma, prendendo ispirazione da quando hanno rivelato che fino a poco prima di cantare What I got erano in bagno, è venuta fuori questa cosa. [in realtà non sono certissima che fosse quello il live in cui era accaduto questo episodio... ma per ragioni di trama, mi andava bene così!] Era un input troppo bello per ignorarlo - in effetti non so se qualcuno ci abbia già scritto qualcosa. Nel caso, mi dispiace -  
> Ciao e alla prossima! (?)


End file.
